The WORLD
"the WORLD", spelled sometimes as "The WORLD", is a song written and performed by Japanese rock band Nightmare. The song was featured with the song Alumina on the single album The WORLD/Alumina, and was used as the first opening theme for the acclaimed anime series Death Note, based off of the manga of the same name. It reflects the views and ideas of the show's villain protagonist Light Yagami, as he believes in the rebirth of the world and his accession into a messiah. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai Risei wo wasureta machi Kuroku yuganda ima wo Yume, risou ni kaeru Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah? Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" wo... Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikari kagayaku sora wo Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah? Dare mo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo... Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikari kagayaku sekai wo |-|English (Full)= We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted I won't let anyone interfere with Everything that is to come in the future A fruit has told me of the future This city has forgotten reason These distorted and black times will Change into ideals, into dreams Why? Am I a broken messiah? The "end" that everyone has wished for... We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted I won't let anyone interfere with Everything that is to come in the future One day I will show you The sky that shines with light Why? Am I a broken messiah? The "paradise" that everyone dreamed of... We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted I won't let anyone interfere with Everything that is to come in the future One day I will show you The world that shines with light |-|Japanese (TV Size)= Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai Yume, risou ni kaeru Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" wo... Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikari kagayaku sekai wo |-|English (TV Size)= We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness Everything that is to come in the future A fruit has told me of the future Change into ideals, into dreams The "end" that everyone has wished for... We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness Everything that is to come in the future One day I will show you The world that shines with light Other Appearances *On top of the single album where it originated, the song was also featured on the album the WORLD Ruler. *The TV size version of the song was featured on the Death Note Original Soundtrack. *The Japanese original was used as the opening for all released and dubs of the show except for the Cantonese version, which had Juno Mak cover the song in Cantonese for the opening. Gallery Images Death-note-is-best-anime.jpg 1zb6jpi.png Light_catches_apple.gif 5bee9b70b-1.jpg cawcawmofo.jpg takeme.jpg death_note_apple_by_ermano.gif yeahimgodwazzup.jpg Videos Official PV the WORLD - ナイトメア Nightmare|Full Death Note OP 1 NC|TV Size Covers Death Note Opening 1 (the World) FULL ENGLISH COVER by Jonathan Young|Jonathan Young Death Note - The World (English Cover Song) 1st Opening - NateWantstoBattle|NateWantsToBattle DEATH NOTE OPENING 1 - The World (デスノート Op 1)|Pellek Trivia *The first opening theme makes reference to several famous pieces of artwork with Light, including "The Creation of Adam", Light being in the place of Adam, and Ryuk being in the place of the Christian God. Category:Anime Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Solos